Invasion of Privacy
by DibsOnMaslow
Summary: George has been distant with his family recently. Fearing the worst, Molly, Ron and Ginny enter his flat to investigate.


Summary: George has been distant with his family recently. Fearing the worst, Molly, Ron and Ginny enter his flat to investigate.

Fred's death had taken its toll on George. He gave himself the appropriate time to mourn before getting back to work and moving on. Everyone thought that George was trying to distract himself from the truth by forcing himself into the business. By not giving himself enough time to go through the 5 stages of grief and loss, George was doing more harm than good.

His family had planned to break into George's flat at another Sunday meal which he hadn't attended. All concerned about his welfare, they thought maybe George was suicidal and was withdrawing from everyone. With the mentality of "I've lost one son, I'm not going to lose another", Molly had asked for volunteers to come with her to George's home.

At the front door they all hesitated before entering.

"This plan is brilliant with only on slight drawback. How are we going to get into his house when we don't know the charm he's used?" Ron asked.

"I am his mother. I have my ways." With that she cast a spell that not only unlocked the door, but made it open too.

Upon first glance everything seemed as it should. "This doesn't look like the home of a suicidal man. In fact everything looks clean and organised." Ginny stated.

"Let's keep looking. You won't be saying that if we find bottles of pills scattered around the place." Molly whispered, but didn't need to as they now knew they were alone in the flat.

The bedroom is where everyone keeps their secrets so this is where Ginny headed next. Just like the flat had looked when they walked in, the bedroom was spotless. Despite knowing that it's an invasion of privacy, Ginny started to look through George's drawers to find any clues as to why he was ignoring his family.

"Um guys. I think I've figured it all out." This made Ron and their Mum come into the room from where they were. "Either my brother has gotten into cross dressing, or the more likely story, a woman lives here." Ginny said while lifting up a pink and white padded lace bra with one finger.

Molly was in shock. "Does George even still live here?"

"Yeah he does. His personal belongings are still in the living room." Ron stated. He walked over to Ginny to peak into the drawers.

"Whatever you do, don't let Mum look in the top drawer of his night stand." Ginny warned. Ron was confused but all became clear when he opened the drawer to see it for himself. It was filled with various sex items such as lube, vibrators and fluffy handcuffs. _Bloody hell_ Ron thought. _Nice to know George is enjoying himself._

"I should have guessed. I wondered why he had strawberry scented body wash in his bathroom. I just thought he wanted to smell nice." Molly explained.

They all made their way to the living room the gather their thoughts.

"I don't understand why he didn't tell me. I know why he wouldn't tell you." Ron said, directing it to his mother. "But why wouldn't he tell his brother."

"Maybe she's someone he knows we won't like." Ginny suggested. "Think about the hard time we gave Fleur. Maybe he doesn't want to risk us doing that to his...lady friend."

"No female is good enough for my son. Anyone he would bring home would get a hard time. That's the way it goes. I'm now very protective of him. But it still hurts that he wouldn't even tell me." Molly admitted.

"I don't think George would be with anyone nasty. Since losing Fred he's been very cautious. The woman he's with must have knew him before the war. But saying that he might be with someone who had no clue who he was to try to escape the situation." Ron reasoned.

Ginny left the room swiftly. "I've got to know who it is." She then started searching the flat for any documents or clues as to who this woman is. Despite knowing it was an invasion of her brother's privacy, she had to know who was keeping George away from his family. All 3 of them now were searching for clues as to who this woman might be. Ron found quidditch stuff in a wardrobe but that didn't narrow it down. Molly was looking through the books in the flat to see if they hinted who was staying there.

When Ron returned to the living room, he found Ginny holding pieces of paper in her hand while crying.

"What's wrong? What did you find?" Ron asked concerned.

"This is the most romantic thing I've ever read. I can't believe George wrote it." By now Molly had come in too to see what was going on.

"They wrote love letters to each other. Here's a bit from George's:

You've seen me at the highest and lowest moments of my life. When I was low you showed me the light and showed me what I should be living for. As corny as it sounds, when I was grieving, I lived for you. The bad days were worth it as now I get to live my life with you everyday. My angel was right in front of me all along."

"So you know she is?" Molly asked.

"Yeah and we know her. She's lovely. I'm happy for George." Ginny could tell her mother was heading towards her to read the letters so she hid them away before she reached her.

"No mum. We should let George tell us. Just know that he's happy. He's not suicidal or depressed, he's blessed to have this person loving with him and caring for him."

Molly was content in the knowledge that her son was happy. What she wasn't content with was the fact that George was with a girl and didn't tell her. Didn't he have any respect for his mother.

She knew she should respect George's privacy, but it was killing her not knowing the girl that was living with him.

One night she broke into George's flat, using a silencing charm so no one could hear her. While creeping in the living room she made her way to where the letters were kept. She picked them up eagerly and read them. Angelina. Who's Angelina? She recognised the name from somewhere. Bravely, she walked towards the bedroom. It was quiet so she knew the only thing they were doing was sleeping. Opening the door so she could peak through, she tried desperately to figure out the girl in the bed. Being in the dark and far away wasn't helping this process. The only thing Molly could tell for certain was that she was black. Wait. That girl in his year. Her name was Angelina wasn't it?

All was becoming clear now. Angelina knew George and Fred and therefore knew what George was going through. _Ah at least it isn't someone who is taking advantage of him._

Walking back to the living room, Molly was pondering over how George had no excuse for missing family get togethers. Just because he has a girlfriend doesn't mean he now doesn't have time for his family.

Finding a piece of parchment and quill, Molly wrote:

Just because you have a girlfriend now doesn't give you the right to ignore your family.

Molly knew he would recognise the handwriting. It's fair to say he wouldn't now have the nerve to miss another family function. You don't ignore one of Molly Weasley's threats.


End file.
